Naruto a Hero's stupidity
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: when naruto and the gang are fighting in the war naruto fears for his friends lifes so he activates a new jutsu one that locks all of them inside his mind souls, minds, bodys, and spirits. Can they figure out what's goning on before it's too late or will naruto die killing the enemy black zetsu and koguya on his own with the reaper death seal?
1. The Jutsu

I do not own naruto i do howerver own this plot along with the life and time jutsu. and if you have not read the latest manga there will be spoilers.

Naruto a hero's Stupidity

" " = taliking

() = thinking

_() = kurama/ nine tails_

* * in the jutsu

Ch 1 - the Jutsu

Naruto looked around the desilent battle field all of his friends and comrades becoming one with the tree, all exsept sasuke and sakura. He continues to fight clones dissapering one by one suddely he was slamed against the rocks. (damn) he thought looking at his opponet. (how can i save my friends and deffeate the enemy?) thinks naruto, when suddenly a special jutsu comes to his head he had come across it while reading the forth hokages saccred scroll ( yeah that just might work) thinks naruto.

(_what will Naruto?) asks Karuma_

(A forbidden Jutsu i read back when i was a gennig )

(_and that would be?)_

(Its called Complete life & time seal, the jutsu takes the essance, life, body, soul, spirit, and mind of everyone close to you and seals them inside your mind) stastes naruto

(_ah...ARE YOU INSAINE? THEY WOULD KILL YOU ONCE THE JUTSU IS RELEASED!)_

(not if i am already dead)

(_Wha!)_

(I will then use the reaper death seal to seal koguya inside my own body)

(_Naruto your serious about this arn't you?_)

(Yes)

(_I see you have already made up your mind so be it, i will stay with you till the end)_

(thanks, don't worry as soon as i seal them, i'll seal you to Karuma)

(_i see so you decide to be the hero who dies alone_)

(yes, will you watch over eveyone in my place?)

(_very well Naruto uzumaki, son of the fourth hokage and friend to demons) _

(thanks) says naruto then focuses his chakra

"it's useless you cant's beat us just accept it and die!" yells black zetsu

Naruto becomes his six paths sage form (check manga) and focuses all his chakra

"NINJA ART COMPLETE LIFE AND TIME JUTSU!" yells naruto as soon as he finishes saying it all the people captured by the tree start glowing along with sakura, sasuke, and obito. the bodys glow brighter and brighter until they all dissapere into a blinding light right into naruto.

Naruto looks at Kaguya and black zetsu to see thier power diminishing. He smiles and stands up then forms a resengshiriken right at them. they dissaper using the space jutsu.

with kaguya -

"What the hell is going on? why is our power weekining what did he do?" she yells in anger

"calm down mother, we are still stronger we can kill him" says zetsu inside his mom's sleeve

Kaguya narrows her eyes as she tries to sifen of any chakra from those she captured, but nothing happens.

with naruto -

"yes, it worked now she can't turn them into white zetsus" says nauto finally calming down

(_yes, but now you are alone and will die alone is that really what you want kid?) _questions karuma

(No...not really but i must always stick to my ninja way, And i told Obito i would not let one of my friends die, but i said nothing about me)

(_Sounds like a loop hole to me, if i didn't know any better i'd say you came to this prepared to die)_

naruto says nothing but smiles nervously.

(_OH YA DID, DID YA, I OUGHTA RELEASE THE JUTSU AND LET YOUR COMRADES FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!) yells Karuma_

(sorry,but i knew it was going to come down to this, i hope everyone will forgive me)

To Be Continued -

How will naruto's friends react when they find out what he's done especially sasuke tune in to find out.

Oh and please review


	2. Sasuke and choices

I do not own naruto i do however own this plot along with the life and time jutsu. and if you have not read the latest manga there will be spoilers.

" '' = talking

() = thinking

_() _= karuma/nine tails

itallisied = last time

Naruto a Hero's stupidity

Chapter 2 - Sasuke and choices

_previously on a hero's stupidity -_

_(yes, but now you are alone and will die alone is that really what you want kid?) questions karuma_

_(No...not really but i must always stick to my ninja way, And i told Obito i would not let one of my friends die, but i said nothing about me) _

_(Sounds like a loop hole to me, if i didn't know any better i'd say you came to this prepared to die)_

_naruto says nothing but smiles nervously._

_(OH YA DID, DID YA, I OUGHTA RELEASE THE JUTSU AND LET YOUR COMRADES FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!) yells Karuma_

_(sorry,but i knew it was going to come down to this, i hope everyone will forgive me)_

NOW -

*  
Sasuke wakes up with a killer headache as he slowly gets up he looks around to see he is back in Kohona. He sees it as he remembers it (what the hell, where am i one minute i was with obito and sakura the next i'm here?) thinks sasuke. He gits up and walks around everything is just like he remembers, suddenly he sees a pink flash run past him.

"Sakura?" asks sasuke the girl turns around to reveal a young sakura smiling.

"hey sasuke, are you ready?" asks sakura

"ready, ready for what?" questions Sasuke

"Duh, our first mission as team 7 did you forget already?" questions sakura

Sasuke stands there in complete shock (first mission what the hell is going on?) but before sasuke can thimk any further someone bumps into him. he turns around to see naruto grinning his ussual grin, but a young naruto.

"Hey sasuke, watch were your going next time okay?" says naruto

"Naruto...why...you'bam' take that" says sakura

"ouch! that hurt sakura!" complains naruto rubbing his head.

Sasuke take this as a opertunity to look into the river, he jumps back in surprise, cause there looking back at him is a 12 year old sasuke uchiha. (what the hell is going on! ... okay calm down)thinks sasuke he then creates a shadow clone to take his place while he teleports back to his room.

with sasuke -

He locks all then windows and doors along with shutting the blinds, he then meditates in the middle of the floor.

flash back -

Sasuke had been separated from naruto thanks to kaguya's space altering jutsu, finally sakura and obito found him, then there was a blinding light and he herd naruto's voicew in his head.

'sorry,but i knew it was going to come down to this, i hope everyone will forgive me' says naruto

End flashback

(thats it it has to be, the idiot did something and when i get my hands on him he'll wish he was never BORN!) thinks sasuke in anger he then focuses his chakra and activates his sharingan looking for naruto's chakra, suddely he feels a presens behind him he prepares a kunai and attacts only to be blocked.

"You've grown strong sasuke" says itachi walking out of the shadows

"Itachi..how...your..." says sasuke

"dead?" says itachi, sasuke only nodes in agreement

"i'll explain, but first i cant believe naruto used such a dangerous jutsu!" yells itachi in anger

"what jutsu itachi?" questions sasuke

"it's a forbidden jutsu one in the scroll of sealing" says itachi sitting down next to sasuke

"you mean the hokage scroll?" says sasuke

"yes, when you were all academy student naruto was tricked by Mizuki to steal the scroll, he told naruto if he learned a jutsu from that scroll that he would automatically pass and become a genning" says itachi, while sasuke sits quitley clenching his fists.

"well naruto read each jutsu and banked it in his memory the first on he used is called the life and time jutsu which seals all those close to you inside your own mind completely body, soul, spirit,ect." states itachi, at this sasuke's flash to the mangekyo sharingan in anger.

"calm down and listen the second one naruto plans to use is the reaper death seal" says itachi at this sasuke's chakra flares up causing his entire body to crackle with chidori.

"NA...RU...TO..!" yells sasuke in anger as the chidori starts striking everything in the room.

"SASUKE!, listen to me everyone else here believes in what the jutsu is telling them our sharingan makes us immune to the jutsu's mind manipulating ability, the reason i am here little brother is cause you carry my eyes and i cast a jutsu that awkens me when the forbidden jutsu's on that scroll activate" says itachi with that said, sasuke slowly calms down and so does his chakra.

"Does the loser know were immune?" asks sasuke

"no, he does not why?" asks itachi

"good, Time to make the loser pay" says sasuke

"i see, look for naruto's demon chakra that will be the one connected to the real world" says itachi

"got it" says sasuke looking for naruto's chakra he found it instantly right with sakura and kakashi (really loser hide in plain sight, thats smart only not smart enough) thinks sasuke.

"sasuke one more thing" says itachi as he channels his chakra into sasuke returning him to his true age.

"thanks, now then Transform" says sasuke as he transforms back to his 12v year old body.

He then reapers right in front of naruto, scaring him so much he fall of the bridge and into the water.

"hey what's the big deal Jerk?" yells naruto at a smileing sasuke

"a ninja should be ready for anything.. loser" says sasuke

"why you..." begins naruto

"ENOUGH, naruto go get changed, sasuke you go with him to make sure he is not late for training" says kakashi

"WHAT?!" yells both naruto and sasuke in sync (perfect) thinks sasuke in his head

"why does this bastard have to come with me i can take care of myself" says naruto crossing his arms

"seriously, cant someone else baby sit the loser?" says sasuke

"SAY WHAT, BABY SIT WHY YOU TAKE THIS!" yells naruto as he goes to punch sasuke

"sasuke NO!" yells sakura

Sasuke smiles and easily doges it then sends naruto right back into the river with a big splash.

"GAhHH NOW I'M EVEN MORE SOAKED, YOU BASTARD!" yells naruto

"not..my...problem...now lets go loser" says sasuke as he slowly walks away leading the unsuspecting naruto into his trap.

Naruto rushes to catch up, not even bothering to look at his suroundings.

back with real naruto -

Naruto cringes in pain as a black rod is pushed into his sholder, causing him to bleed. he ignores it and summons a resengshiriken throwing at his attackers, who easily doge it.

With sasuke -

Sasuke leads naruto to an old uchiha hide out, one only an uchiha can escape. he wait for naruto to come inside then secretly uses hand signs to lock them inside.

"um...bastard...where are we?" says naruto finally realizing something is not right.

"An uchiha hide out, Naruto" says sasuke in a serious voice

"what? but what about my cloths and the training?" asks naruto

"you tell me naruto...after all this is your mind" says sasuke his eyes fading to the sharingan

"what are you..." begins naruto but stops when he sees sasuke making hand signs.

"release" says sasuke and in a poof of smoke where a young sasuke once stood is now an older pissed of uchiha.

"Ah..Crap" says naruto realising he was caught

"Yes, naruto your caught, now what should i do with you?" says sasuke asking a rhetorical question.

"ah, first that henge of yours has to go" says sasuke as he strikes naruto with an electrical current dispelling naruto's jutsu to real naruto at his proper age.

"much better, know we can get down to business" says sasuke as she eyes narrow and change to the mangekyo sharingan. Naruto fearing sasuke for the first time in his life tries to run, he runs through the empty rooms till he comes to the last one it looks like a combination,lab/ torture room fearing what might happen he tries to make a break for the door only to run into sasuke littarly. Sasuke smiles puts his arms around naruto a discharges a chidori sending it riping through naruto's body. naruto slumps against sasuke due to the chidori. he smiles and hauls naruto over to the examination table then straps him down and waits.

with real naruto -

Naruto summons a bunch of clones then teleports to mount mehiboku. once there he goes to his knees. (to think that sasuke's chidori is so powerful it can effect my real body damn) thinks naruto as he passes out.

with sasuke -

Naruto slowly stirs from unconsciousness to conciousness, he slowly tries to get up only to realize he is straped down. He hears a dark chuckle instantly recognizing it as sasukes.

"mornning loser, sleep well?" questions sasuke

"sa-Sasuke? how? What the hell did you do?" questions naruto

"oh, you mean how did i get the real you in here?"asks sasuke while standing up and walking over to naruto.

"'gulp'yes'gulp'" says naruto

"Simple, i used the mangeykyo sharingan and switched your soul clones place with yours brilliant no?" says sasuke

(_told you the'd be pisses)_

(not now kurama, i'm seriously in trouble)

(_nah, really i couldn't tell)_

"yes sasuke brilliant now a let me go kay?" says naruto nervously

(_your screwed)_

(shut up!)

"no, naruto i will not let you go until you release the jutsu" sasuke

(_your a dead man talking)_

"i..I cant i forgot how" says naruto

(_yeah, he'll believe that)_

(shut it! i still thinking)

(_yeah, your doomed)_

"really that's funny, cause i know you naruto and you never forget anything" says sasuke

(damn him for being so observant!)

(_uchiha, cant get anything pass them_)

"you see naruto , i believe by now i know you beter than you know yourself, like for instance when you're lying your chakra starts swirling in your body, when your exsited it flares up really high, and my personal favorite when your cornered it simply drops to almost nothing like the way it is right now" says sasuke

(is it true?)

(_unfortunately it is)_

(i did'nt even know that)

"see i do know you loser, now i'll say it again release the jutsu" says sasuke

"n-no" says naruto stubbornly

(_stupid)_

(quite karuma)

At this sasuke smirks and draws his blade and swings naruto finches but lets out a sigh of relief when he sees only his shirt was cut not a scratch on his skin.

"Naruto, i know you want to protect everyone, but you took away our chance to chose and that is now fair no mater what you think" says sasuke he slams the blade right above naruto's closes his eyes in fear, he forgot how dangerous sasuke could be.

"Naruto...i really dont want to hurt you...but i will...if need be i'll make it so you wont be able to fight... so now i'm giving two choices ,one is you continue being stubborn and i show you the true meaning of my anger and what it happens when i get serious or the other is you dispel this jutsu we all destroy the enemy and then i'll deal with you"

"isn't there a choice without you doing anything to me?" asks naruto

(_not likely kid he's pissed)_

(who asked you?)

"no there isn't now chose" says sasuke

To Be Continued-

What wil naruto's choice be stay tuned to find out.

well hope you like it please review.


End file.
